


No Homo

by haukokii



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Gay, Kissing, Voltron, Yaoi?, keith kogane - Freeform, keith kogayne, klance, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukokii/pseuds/haukokii
Summary: Drunk bisexual Lance and "straight" Keith. Lance is an idiot. It's like two o'clock in the morning. Shit happens. No homo though, bro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is ... well, this is probably going to be a mess. I can't promise regular fics but I'll try my best! Most of these will be Klance so if you don't like that... sorry? Haha. I'm so nervous about writing these though so please support me! o(*>ω<*)o I'm looking forward very much to the future of my Klance fanfictions~ happy reading!  
> If you have any suggestions or headcanons or ideas or anything please feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr (@teandsuga) or my Instagram (currently @prettytooru but that changes like... pretty often). I'll link any of the songs that I might use so you can listen and get more in the mood for the writing. Thank you so so so much!

“Keith… Keith nooo, no no I’m sorry, come back down please…”

From his high vantage point - sitting on the kitchen counter - Keith regarded Lance with his mouth slightly curved downwards. He raised his eyebrow at the drunken mess that was currently Lance, lying on the floor of their small apartment kitchen before turning his head disinterestedly from his roommate. “You’re drunk. Don’t talk to me.” 

“But Keith~ I don’t feel well…” Lance pouted and lifted his head to squint up at the pretty boy in the Captain America t-shirt and jeans decorated with stars… what a fucking nerd. That shirt was his, by the way. Not that he was disappointed - it was a little big for Keith, and honestly he just looked so goddamn cute. Unfairly. He dropped his head back onto the tile floor (ouch) and huffed out of his nose. Guys are weird. 

“Oh really? I wonder why.” Keith raised an eyebrow, the blurry memories of the previous few hours flashing through his head. Lance doing shots with Shiro. Lance having definitely more than one beer with Hunk, who only had half of one before taking his leave from the club, which was probably the wisest decision if Keith wanted to be honest with himself. He should have dragged Lance off when he had the chance, rather than letting him get drunk off his ass in multiple clubs and being stuck with a slurring, swaying Lance. All. Night. Long. How fantastic. 

Lance shrugged, before slowly pushing himself into an upright position, with his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands resting next to his hips, keeping him from falling backwards or to either side. “Keith, can we watch a movie?”

“At one o’clock in the morning?”

“We’ve done worse in the morg-ning.. Keef…” Lance slurred.

“Ack. Okay. Whatever dumbass, let’s go.” He slid off the counter, landing lightly on his feet on the floor and crouching down to wrap his arms around Lance’s and around his torso, currently adorned with a navy blue crop top with a fishnet material bottom half. Keith felt his face grow warm - he could feel Lance’s abs against his bare palm, and in that moment his slightly tipsy self wanted nothing more than to trace the outline of the other’s stomach. 

“Keith?” Lance inquired, mostly referring as to why he hadn’t been lifted off the ground yet, but also as to why Keith’s hand wasn’t moving. Not that he minded. Not really. Like, it’s normal to like it when another guy (particularly a cute one) touches you. Right? Of course. Although Lance was pretty openly bisexual, Keith was … uber straight. So it didn’t matter. They were just roommates… Keith looked after Lance sometimes. Things worked well.

Keith decided that to avoid Lance feeling awkward, he would have to move his hand off Lance’s stomach, so he hauled him up suddenly, earning a low grunt from the other. He felt Lance pull out of his arms before feeling himself pushed backwards against the counter, a pair of hands on his chest. His eyes widened in surprise - did Lance feel sick? Was he going to throw up on him? Oh no, that wouldn’t be good. He opened his mouth to tell Lance to kindly not throw up on him, when he noticed Lance eyeing his lips.

“Lance?” Their faces were so close that he could feel their breath mingling in the air now.

Lance’s eyes flicked up to meet Keith’s, filled with determination and confidence. What was this? “Just, lemme..... do.. this.”

“Wha-” Keith was interrupted with a pair of lips meeting his own, taking advantage of his already open mouth and cutting off the rest of his sentence. All of his thoughts flew out of his head except for the fact that Lance’s lips were softer and warmer than he expected, and that Lance was actually a pretty good kisser. He felt a pair of hands on his waist and in one motion let himself be lifted up back into his seated position on the counter, and wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, hooking his own ankles together and pulling him in.

Lance’s tongue traced the outline of his mouth, asking for entrance. Keith opened his mouth in response and let their tongues dance together before deciding to reach up and wrap his arms around the brown haired boy’s neck, holding him tight and deepening the kiss.

Their breathing was growing more rapid and Lance’s hands frantically pushed the shirt up Keith’s stomach and chest, moving his lips to the corner of Keith’s mouth and down his jawline to his neck, biting lightly.

Suddenly Lance pulled away and Keith’s eyes widened. Had he done something wrong? Had he offended Lance? Had he been pushy? No, that’s not right - Lance was the one that had kissed him. So why…?

Lance cleared his throat. “I just.. Do all straight guys… do they kiss other guys?”

Keith’s mouth dropped open as he looked at him in utter shock for a solid five seconds before slowly closing his mouth, and starting to laugh.

“L-Lance.. I’m … oh my god..” He gasped out his words in between his uncontrollable laughter. “Lance listen.. 

 

There is no way... that I’m straight.” And with that, Keith grabbed a fistful of Lance’s shirt and met their lips roughly, kissing him once again. 

 

 

 

This would be a fun night.


	2. Goddammit Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... they had a good time the night before. Is Lance's memory really that bad? Or was he just too drunk? Keith doesn't know what to do with himself. Shenanigans occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. So I posted chapter one early early this morning and came back on tonight and I was so shocked??!?!?!? This has over 400 reads already and it's been like 12 hours. Oh my goodness. So anyway I thought I'd write the next morning for them because some of you seemed to be interested in what happened next. This fic might be longer than I expected it to be..... but I hope this will be the last chapter. Okay. Only two chapters please T-T
> 
> Please hit me up on my tumblr (@teandsuga) or my Instagram (@prettytooru) as always if you have any suggestions or ideas/prompts for the next fic of the Voltron collection! Just so you know I definitely check my Instagram but I forget to check my tumblr more than once a week so y'know Instagram's probably better. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this, it means so much and I appreciate it so mcfreaking much honestly. Love you guys as always!

CHAPTER TWO

 

Ugh…. shit. Lance’s head hurt like a goddamn bitch. Sun was filtering in through the crack in the storm cloud grey curtains - what time was it? He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed before blinking them open, and flicking them around the room. Um.. not his room. What the fuck? His eyes opened fully in realisation that this, in fact, was Keith’s room. And he was currently residing in Keith’s bed. Shirtless. He wondered what the explanation for sleeping in a straight guy’s bed was. 

Last night was a complete blur of lights and… not much else.

He groaned again, louder this time, and sat up, throwing the covers off his legs and looking around. His eyes landed on an also shirtless Keith on the left side of the bed, still in the depths of sleep and facing the other way. Lance smirked when his eyes fell onto the now dark purple bruises and bite marks on the other boy’s otherwise pale neck. He would be able to give him shit about that later - he pondered upon who the lucky chick who did that was.

His thoughts drifted back to his now pounding headache, and with much effort he swung his legs off the side of the bed and onto the carpet, standing up and making his way slowly to the kitchen for a Panadol and a cup of black coffee, which he knew Keith would frown at. How Keith was able to drink all that sugary Starbucks shit was way beyond him. He put on the kettle and swung around to get the box of painkillers from the top cupboard, spotting Keith’s hunched over figure at the door of the bedroom. 

“Lanc-” Keith started a sentence, but Lance interrupted him, his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Who’s the lucky chick, Keithy-boy?” Lance teased, probing into who it was that gave Keith those impressive hickeys.

He was Keith’s eyebrows knit together in confusion before he lifted his eyes to meet Lance’s, tilting his head questioningly at him.

Lance sighed and spoke while grabbing the box of pills, putting them down on the counter and filling up a glass of water. “I mean the hickeys on your neck, Keith. The love bites. There are marks there. Who made them?”

Keith’s eyes widened quickly in realisation of something Lance didn’t know. “Oh, some girl at the nightclub I guess.” He waved his hand dismissively, obviously indicating the end of the conversation, but Lance wasn’t having any of that. 

“C’mon Keith~ tell me, or I’ll tell everyone that you paid someone to do it.”

“Fuck you, Lance.”

“Sure Mullet, whatever you want from me~” Lance teased with a wink in Keith’s direction, before tipping back his head and swallowing the pill, moving back over to where the kettle was to make coffee. As expected, Keith’s mouth pulled down at the corners as he made a face at the bitter beverage Lance was making. 

Lance gave up his pursuit of the identity of the mysterious hickey giver. He didn’t really care. It was none of his business. Keith was just his roommate anyway, so it didn’t matter. He inwardly sighed, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. 

“Do you have to stand right in front of the kettle and the cups? Completely in the way?”

Lance was torn out of his reverie by Keith’s annoyed tone. Seriously, this boy was nothing but a mullet and a bad attitude. “Oh, whoops.” He sidestepped out of the way of the cupboard, allowing Keith to pour half a cup of coffee, the rest milk, and then to spoon in 4 large teaspoons of sugar into the cup. Gross. 

Keith looked at him and maintained full eye contact while pointedly talking a large sip of his drink and putting it back down on the counter. Rip Lance. 

“Lance, do you like me?” 

S h a t t e r. Lance dropped his mug on the ground, and Keith raised an eyebrow, not even blinking. What was with this guy? He could just drop a sentence like that and not even have any reactions? Jesus Christ. Straight to the point much. “I… uh, why would you ask that?”

“I was just wondering.” Keith took a step closer, carefully maneuvering past the broken pieces of mug and liquid so he could be face to face with Lance, their faces about 10 centimeters apart, and cocked his head to the side. 

Lance was blushing furiously now, stuttering over his words “A-ah Keith, I should probably clean this up…” He turned his face away to look at the mess on the floor and started to move away, but Keith reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the kitchen and dragging him over to the living room. He shoved him (a little roughly) onto the couch.

“I want you to tell me whether you like me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Lance.”

“Maybe a little.”

Keith sighed, planting his hands on the back couch cushions at Lance’s shoulder level and effectively creating a cage around him. “Lance, you kissed me.”

“I didn’t! I would have remembered if I had kissed you.”

“Lance. You made marks on my neck. You bit me -”

“I’m sorry Keith I d-”

“No! No, Lance I liked it. But you did do it. Last night.”

“I didn’t mean to kiss a straight guy.”

“Have I ever had a girlfriend? Have you seen me with one girl. Ever?”

“No.”

“Why the fuck do you think I’m straight?”

“You mean you’re not?”

“Of course I’m not fucking straight!” Keith’s voice rose and he moved forward so he was straddling Lance’s hips, his knees on either side, before cupping his face with his hands and brushing their lips together with a feather light touch.

“Keith~” Lance whined, wanting Keith to kiss him extremely badly. If he had missed out on the last kiss they had, he wanted to make up for it with another one. 

“One thing first. Bro…”

“Dude…”

“I just wanted to tell you two things.”

“Jesus, Keith, what is it?”

“We didn’t have sex last night.”

“That explains why I still had boxers on. Second?”

“Dude… no homo.” Keith leaned forward and closed the distance between them, meeting their lips once again, except this time he was the one pushing it. He slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth and felt Lance’s hand tangle in his hair.

Hopefully Lance would fucking remember this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I was listening to a playlist on YouTube called "Klance - Kiss Kiss Fall In Space" which was actually really good for the mood of this one~
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! This is actually the first fic that I've written so um..... yeah. My other one was an English assignment so it doesn't really count, I guess. Thank you so much for the support, I love you guys. 
> 
> I kind of wanted to get this one over with so that's why it progresses so quickly and like... messily. Also I wanted to get this one out before I went to bed so yeah. I'm just practising my writing style at the moment.
> 
> There will be no more chapters! This is the end. Unless someone gives me a headcanon that they desperately want me to write, of course. But that will be a different fic. So yes, this is the last chapter. There are only two. 
> 
> I want to write some Klangst so look forward to that I guess.!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ so that was a fanfic! I just looked at the time and it is exactly 1.47am. I started this at 1 o'clock in the morning and yes I am well aware that the tenses don't make sense and my grammar is shit and well... yeah. Please excuse my tenses and grammar and no plot!!!!! That's it for my first fic. Lmao. Thank you so much if you finished reading, I love you guys. 
> 
> Also I was listening to "Aint My Fault" by Zara Larsson while I was writing so, yeah.


End file.
